


The Ramen Shop

by kyoselflove



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoselflove/pseuds/kyoselflove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Now Kaoru, you should know that that would not be a very healthy lifestyle, ramen is not good for you. Instead, you should come to my apartment everyday and I will make sure you get your daily dose of a healthy exercise, that is very good for you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ramen Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic of mine.

**Title** \- The Ramen Shop  
 **Author** \- [](http://kyoselflove.livejournal.com/profile)[**kyoselflove**](http://kyoselflove.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating** \- PG13  
 **Chapter** \- Oneshot  
 **Genre** \- AU, Fluff, Romance  
 **Warnings** \- Snowball fight, Mentions of sex, un-betaed.  
 **Pairings** \- Kaoru/Toshiya  
 **Summary** \- _“Now Kaoru, you should know that that would not be a very healthy lifestyle, ramen is not good for you. Instead, you should come to my apartment everyday and I will make sure you get your daily dose of a healthy exercise, that is very good for you.”_  
 **Comments** \- I finally decided to get on my computer and write! This story was inspired by me eating a bowl of ramen, wishing for snow, and [](http://cateris.livejournal.com/profile)[**cateris**](http://cateris.livejournal.com/) & [](http://rheakurokawa.livejournal.com/profile)[**rheakurokawa**](http://rheakurokawa.livejournal.com/) winter prompt posts ^.^ Enjoy!

 

 

 

The ramen shop he walked into was fairly small, only a few tables against the left wall and the open kitchen on the right. He took his seat at a small two-seated table by the large window. Looking out the window, he noticed that a heavy snow shower had begun. The first snowfall all season, and it was already the first week of December.

A voice brought to his attention; he left his gaze from the window to look at the waiter. The waiter was a tall man, shoulder length black hair and was strikingly gorgeous, his face beaming as he held a pad of paper in one hand, a pen in the other.

“Can I take your order, sir?” The waiter said politely, still holding a smile.

“I’ll just have the miso ramen with water, please.”

The waiter bowed and walked away to place the order. In only a few moments later he had brought a glass of water, then disappeared again.

Kaoru took a sip of his water then continued to look out the window. It seemed that there was already an inch of snow covering the ground. A bowl of steaming ramen was placed in front of him; he looked towards the waiter and smiled with a nod of his head.

“Enjoy!” The waiter said cheerfully then walked away.

Kaoru placed his hands together, bowing his head and said a quiet ‘itadakimasu’, then dug into his meal greedily.

When he was finished the waiter came back to collect his dirty dish, and leave the bill.

“That was great, thank you...” Kaoru trailed off not knowing the other’s name.

“I’m Toshiya and thank you. I am glad you enjoyed.” Toshiya said with that smile never leaving his face.

Kaoru nodded as the man walked off, he decided to leave a larger tip than necessary. He sat at the table a little while longer, then Toshiya came back to collect the bill.

“Is there anything else you need, sir?”

“Would you like to go for a coffee with me sometime?” Kaoru asked boldly.

Toshiya looked a little taken back, a crimson blush spreading across his face but gave a nod of approval.

“How about now? My shift is over.” Toshiya said shyly.

“That would be great. Oh, and I am Kaoru.” Kaoru said as he smiled.

~~~~~~-----------

Kaoru waited outside the ramen shop for Toshiya patiently. He held the jacket he was wearing more closely as the wind started to pick up, making it even more freezing outside.

The door opened, revealing Toshiya dressed in skintight black jeans, a black sweater that hugged his body that hung off his shoulders and a small black scarf. Kaoru was amazed at the other man’s beauty.

“Aren’t you cold?” Kaoru still gaped at the man.

“No, I’m fine.” Toshiya said with a laugh, covering his mouth with his hand.

“Okay, come on. There is a good café down the road.” Kaoru pointed behind Toshiya, then they started walking towards down the street.

Kaoru kept a fast pace, wanting to get out of the cold. Their walk was silent; he smiled when he saw the café in view, wanting nothing more than drinking some hot coffee. His dream was interrupted as he felt a cold smack against his head.

Turning around he saw Toshiya trying to look not obvious but clearly hiding a laugh.

“Did you just throw a snow ball at me?” Kaoru said in shock.

Toshiya replied by throwing another that smacked Kaoru right in the face, causing the tall man to burst out in a fit of giggles.

Kaoru stumbled back, he wasn’t one for such childish games and normally would get angry but the sight of Toshiya laughing was enough to suppress his anger.

Instead he gathered some snow into his hands, made a snowball and threw it at Toshiya, hitting him in the stomach rather hard. He heard Toshiya make an ‘oomph’ sound before falling back into the snow. He ran to the man’s side, fearing he actually hurt him but when he got close, Toshiya shoved a hand full of snow into Kaoru’s face laughing.

“Hey!” Kaoru yelled though he was also laughing.

“Sorry.” Toshiya said, not being sorry one bit.

“I forgive you, now let’s go get that coffee.” Kaoru said brushing the snow off of his face.

They hurried into the café, both rubbing their hands together to warm them up. They sat at a small table and ordered their coffee.

When their coffee came, he put two spoons of sugar in his coffee with a little bit of creamer. He looked towards Toshiya and noticed that he was pouring more than half of the sugar jar in his coffee.

“Whoa, are you trying to die of a sugar overdose?” Kaoru said, amazed.

“I hate coffee.” Toshiya laughed while adding a lot of creamer to the point that the coffee was overflowing on to the saucer underneath.

“Then why did you say yes when I offered?” Kaoru asked puzzled taking a sip of his coffee.

“The same reason you asked me to join you for coffee.” Toshiya smiled, cringing as he drank his coffee.

“Really? And what reason would that be?” Kaoru replied curiously.

“Because we want each other.” The taller man replied with a blush.

Kaoru choked on his coffee, almost spitting it out on the table. He looked at Toshiya, then back to his coffee, suddenly becoming nervous. His reaction obviously was amusing to Toshiya as he heard the man laugh softly.

“Do you not agree?” Toshiya asked quietly, as a few people were staring at them now.

“I suppose I should eat at the ramen shop everyday.” Kaoru smiled.

“Now Kaoru, you should know that that would not be a very healthy lifestyle, ramen is not good for you. Instead, you should come to my apartment everyday and I will make sure you get your daily dose of a healthy exercise, that is very good for you.” Toshiya said smirking.

Kaoru turned crimson at the other’s words. He drank all of his coffee quickly, paid the bill and walked with Toshiya to his apartment.

Toshiya did not open the door to his dismay. Kaoru only frowned, then Toshiya placed a kiss on his forehead which made him smile.

“Sorry, I don’t give it up on the first date but the second.” And with that Toshiya shut the door on Kaoru, who stood there blushing but could not wait until tomorrow as he walked happily back to his own apartment.

\---------

 

Yay! For Kaoru/Toshiya fluff, <3\. I needed to take a break from my other story so I wrote this for some reason, hope everyone enjoyed <3

COMMENTS ARE LOVE <3


End file.
